


Pistol Bitch

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Detective Arin, F/M, a guy gets strangled so if you're sensitive to that look away, this is just Metal Gear Arin the more I think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: You can't get me to write a school essay due tomorrow, but you can get me to write a character study within an hour or less.So I've been thirsty for Lady Red's art of Detective Arin since the first artwork she made of him, and only now am I letting myself indulge and practice dialogue in that character. Her Tumblr's here, where her countless beautiful illustrations are. http://lady-redhaired.tumblr.com/tagged/my-artHer Detective!Arin tag's here: http://lady-redhaired.tumblr.com/tagged/Detective%21ArinAnyways I should probably fix my work ethic, but not now. Now, Detective Arin.





	Pistol Bitch

Heel first on the ground.

No sound would be made.

Keep your breath slow and light.

Through the small opening of your lips.

Keep one hand on the gun-holder and one hand free.

Depend on the few blinding lightbulbs turned on prior.

Do not look for any light switches.

Any suspicious sound of the switch flick will get you found.

Make no sound.

 

Put the heel down before the sole.

Ensure no one spots you and your intrusion.

Make it to the ringleader's office in the base.

Find evidence of the child trafficking ring.

Get them to home base within 24 hours.

Most importantly, make it home.

Make it back, Arin, to your friends.

To your found family.

 

There’s movement.

Something's making noise at this next turn.

Stay still and check your surroundings.

Stay hidden behind this wall.

Check the ceiling.

No cameras in the corner.

Not that Suzy already had confirmed them hacked before you got in.

Good work, Brian.

 

Check where you are.

Look past the wall and see what's there.

Guard, 3 o'clock.

All alone in front of the office door.

Should be that of the ringleader. 

 

Maybe now's the time to make a sound.

 

Knock the wall.

Not too lightly.

Gotta distract him to come over here.

Need him away from the door.

Footsteps.

He's coming.

Heart pumping.

Good sign, I guess.

Get ready.

 

There's his stupid face.

Kick behind his knee.

His balance is off.

Push him down roughly on the shoulder.

Now he's down at his knees.

Nice.

Arm around his neck.

Shut him up.

Strangle him out.

Grab his wrist.

Thank fuck, just in time.

He was just about to pull out his pistol.

He's stopped struggling. 

 

Slowly lay him down.

Heavy, but manageable.

No keys in his pockets.

Maybe it's left unlocked.

Stupidly so, if that's the case.

Nothing else on him.

Just his silver pistol.

... well, it's mine now.

Bitch.

 

No one else near that door.

Coast is clear.

Sneak over to it.

Put the sole before the front of your feet.

Tiptoe fast.

Turn the door handle.

Look at that.

Door's unlocked.

Fucking idiots.

 

You're in, Arin.

Close the door behind you.

Lock it.

Do their job for them, I guess.

Check with Suze.

Tap the earpiece behind the left ear.

 

"I'm in, honey. What am I looking for?"

 

Wait.

 

"Check his laptop. Other than that, there should be some folders in his drawers."

 

"Thanks, babe."

 

Right in front of me, too.

Long wooden working desk.

Three drawers on the right side leg.

In front of some big-ass windows.

Apparently selling child labourers gets enough money for velvet curtains.

Sick fuck.

 

Anyways, laptop.

Apparently it's still on. 

And open on his File Explorer.

The guy must be in the bathroom or some shit.

Wouldn't surprise me, since this office just has this desk and a wide mirror on one wall.

USB ports are open.

Get the USB Passport.

Brian should have gotten it set up.

Clever guy.

Plugging that in.

 

And...

... his files are transferred.

Or should I say, stolen?

 

Now check the drawers.

Wait.

Check the gloves.

Yep, fingers are still covered.

No chance of fingerprint traces.

Open them up.

 

First one's just stationary.

Whole lot of fountain pens.

 

Next one below.

Bingo.

Manila folders.

Unnamed one on top.

Flip it open.

... oh God.

Kid's profiles.

Yeah, we're taking this. 

Sling your backpack off.

Zip it open.

... that was a little too loud.

Well, thank fuck no one's here.

Slide the folder in.

What's the next one?

"Top Clients?"

That's going in, too.

 

 

 

What's the last drawer hiding?

Notebooks.

Some of them are unopened.

Scan through the open ones.

Skim through the first one.

Dates.

With cash amounts next to them.

A logbook?

Might be.

Let's take that.

Next one.

More dates and cash.

Payment records again.

That's getting snagged, too.

... that was it?

No more notebooks without plastic covers.

There has to be more in here.

... huh.

Look at that.

Underneath the notebooks.

A black dog collar.

Must be a kinky bitch.

Or a dog lover.

No time to think about that.

... but.

Just so happens to be loose enough to flip over my head.

And onto my neck.

 

Oh.

Oops.

I'm wearing it now.

Too bad for you, bitch.

Least you can pay back for ruining people's lives.

 

Now let's get these logbooks in the bag, too.

Zip it back closed.

Sling it on your back.

Now zip the bag up.

Damn, it's a little heavy.

To be fair, they were thick folders.

... sadly.

 

... but we have to keep moving. 

Let's get the fuck out of here.

 

The chain-link gate's outside the window.

We could use that.

Find the lock handles.

Climb out.

Check your surroundings.

Coast is clear.

Poor security here.

Lucky for you.

Sole before the front of the feet.

Get to the fence fast.

Pull out the wire cutters in your belt on the way.

Cut out an exit faster.

Fucking finally.

Get running.

Forest, 10 o'clock.

Suzy should be able to find you with the tracker.

Let's go. 

 

Hopefully, you’ll come back and wreck that place further, Arin.

Or at least finally find where they've been hiding the children.

We're gonna come back for that.

We have to, don’t we?

For the sake of these kids who lost their families?

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized... and I'm sorry...
> 
> "Suzy... I'm trying to sneak around... but I'm dummy thicc, and the clap of my asscheeks keeps alerting the guards."
> 
> ... I'll probably pull an all-nighter to get this essay done quickly and crappily but I'll survive I guess bye.


End file.
